


A kiss

by teamcharm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Time Skip, just a drabble but i love them....i lov them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcharm/pseuds/teamcharm
Summary: She was yearning, yearning for more...maybe she was a fool but she yearned.Was she allowed to?Marianne looked at him again with her eyes.She decided to go with her gut feeling.





	A kiss

**Author's Note:**

> What are these called? Drabbles? A drabble of themst....I had to get this out of my system before i started writing bs. I love them so much. Augh. They’re in love.

Her heart, oh hear heart. It was beating loud against her rib cage, the sound echoed in her ears. Her chest was warm. It was so warm she wanted Sylvain to take the warmth away from her.

She looked at him. 

How did it end up like this? She did not know...but there was so much warmth in her body, she forgot what it's like to be cold for a minute. 

These idle conversations between the two of them were nice, Marianne felt happy that Sylvain didn't find her boring enough to avoid talking to...but she wanted more. She wanted to hold his hand, to embrace him, to kiss him, to whisper sweet nothings, the list went on. Marianne felt embarrassed by all of these thoughts she had, but they were not easy to get rid of. 

Maybe she was lonely or touch deprived, she did not know. But she couldn't help but savor these feelings. It felt like she was living after all the years of suffering. To feel joy, to feel happiness, to feel anything but sorrow and regret was a selfish blessing Marianne indulged in. It was all new to her. Perhaps it was not right for her to selfishly enjoy emotions like this but after losing so many years of her life she wanted to feel. She never thought she'd live long enough to experience love. 

Marianne looked at Sylvain.

He was chatting her away with his charming smile. His warm brown eyes seemed to lit up every time they talked. His face was warm, sun kissed; there were freckles all over it. She could almost trace all those freckles on his skin if she was brave enough. 

The gentle breeze blew, and ruffled his hair. Sylvain pushed a stray red strand out of his face.

Was he always this pretty?

She was yearning, yearning for more...maybe she was a fool but she yearned.

Was she allowed to?

Marianne looked at him again with her eyes.

She decided to go with her gut feeling.

Marianne grabbed Sylvain by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down for a kiss. 

And they kissed.

.

.

.

Or ideally, that is what was supposed to happen.

It was not gentle or graceful how she imagined it would be. There was no deepening of a kiss. There was no hug. There was no gentle touches. There was no tenderness in this moment. It was painfully awkward.

Sylvain almost doubled over, losing his footing and almost brought the two of them to the ground. He clumsily placed his hands on Marianne's shoulders to steady himself.

Their teeth clashed together and Marianne immediately pulled away in pain. "Ow..." she couldn't help to yelp out. Marianne covered her mouth with her hands part in reflex to the pain and part in embarrassment. 

Her lips stung. She did not taste honey or cinnamon like she thought she would. She did not feel his soft lips on her skin. There was only the taste of copper on her tongue.

She felt something wet on her fingers. It was blood. She tasted blood on her teeth. Of course, with her luck she would end up with a bleeding lip! Of course she would be bleeding after a disaster attempt of a kiss.

Maybe Marianne felt a little too brave; she felt like a fool now. 

Sylvain was staring at her wide eyed, shocked, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. "Did you just try to kiss me...?"

"Um...yes..." she gave him a mumbled reply. Her eyes dared not look at him. Marianne focused on the dandelion that sprouted out of the tiled ground. She wanted to pluck it out from the ground, and blow a wish...her wish would be to have the power to rewind time. 

Marianne wanted gentle kisses and soft gazes, with warm embraces-- not this! Maybe she had no right to be surprised it turned out so awful...she was pushing her puck. Her timing just never seemed to be good. She blamed her crest for such awful luck. Even when she tried to take control, nothing went how she wanted it to. 

How embarrassing. Marianne wanted to flee. Part of her hoped this was just a dream, a dream that felt too real. She soon would wake up any second and the ceiling of her room would greet her, and she would on with her day.

And so, Marianne did what she was really good at: fleeing. She began forming jumbled words together "Um...s-sorry...L-let's just..." Marianne spat words out but they all soon fell apart as she felt his fingers on her lips.

Her eyes snapped back at him. Sylvain didn't look mad or upset like she thought he could be, but there was an unreadable expression on his face...but his eyes looked terrible soft. It made Marianne's heart skip a beat. His thumb gently brushed against her lip. "You're bleeding."

Marianne laughed anxiously at his touch. It felt nice, she wanted his hand to stay on her face longer but her feet ached to run. For once, she actually had an excuse to leave a conversation: there was blood all over her mouth and she really should see Manuela about that. She wagered that she did not look exactly like the most well put together person right now.

But words failed her. "I am," was all she said to him. She was not a conversationalist, talking was not her strong suit. Marianne did not know what to do in such a situation.

He did not give her a response. There was a moment of silence between the two. Marianne felt warmth on her lips. 

Sylvain was healing her. She almost wanted to pry his hand off her lips, they tingled so much. It was a strange, but comfortable sensation.

"There, that should be better."

Sylvain was done, but his hand lingered on her face just a little longer. His fingers traced her face; it went from her lips, to her jaw, down to her chin. It made her shiver with how deliberately slow the drag was. Or maybe it was to her; mere seconds could have passed but to Marianne it felt like hours.

She giggled aloud. "That tickles..."

Sylvain stared at her. "Marianne, next time you want to kiss me please ask. We don't want something like this to happen again," there was a certain gentleness in his voice that took her breath away for a moment.

"Yes we--...again? Wait...what..."

She felt light headed. And not because of the blood. Marianne did not think she would get this far. Actually, she did not think this through at all.

"Am I reading this wrong?" Some sort of expression crosses his face for a second, but Marianne couldn't pinpoint what it was. Was it fear?

"N-no!" she reassured him. "I..." Marianne was stumbling over her words. She forgot every single word that existed in Fodlanese. "You?"

"Me?" He tilted his head in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she hid her embarrassment in her hands once again. It was her that did everything wrong. This was embarrassing. Imagine your first kiss going like this. "It's me," she muffled out the words.

Sylvain seemed to catch on. "Marianne it's fine," he gently pried away hands from her face. Her face was flushed. "So what if you messed up. I don't care...Plus it's cute. I've never seen you take initiative like this before."

"Um..." Marianne felt her ears heat up. She did not know what to say to him. "Cute..."

"Ok. Let's start over," he told her. "How did you want this to go?" Sylvain asked her as he pulled her in a little closer to him. 

"C-can we not talk about it like that...it's embarrassing," Marianne admitted. She would prefer that they just forgot this whole thing altogether. Sure, she thought about the endless scenarios how a kiss could go, but to actually discuss it...after her mishap. She would rather not. She could not do it aloud. 

_ Goddess what did I do to deserve this. _

"Do you want this," Sylvain gently asked her as he cupped her face. The look he gave her made her heart lit up in flames.

The logical answer would have been 'yes', but that's not what Marianne said. "I um." She felt tongue tied. Marianne was still not over what happened moments ago. She still felt flustered over this whole situation. "Did attempt to kiss you."

He chuckled softly. "So you did."

He leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss was gentle and soft. 

Sylvain pulled away, but she pulled him back in for another kiss. She felt like she needed to give him a proper kiss, one that did not leave her bleeding.

"Better?" Sylvain asked her.

"...Better," Marianne agreed with a smile on her face.


End file.
